Rosanna Black-Stark
by Katiebug14
Summary: The daughter of Sirius Black who also happens to have found a family in the Avengers. Then add in the fact that she has a pain filled past and that she is coming to Hogwarts a year late. What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**I have had this idea in my head for a while now and have finally started it. I am not the best writer so I appreciate tips, ideas, and constructive criticism. This is my very first story so don't expect a masterpiece. I started off with a little bit of back story; I hope you like it. :)**

Prologue

A lot of people have good starts, amazing opportunities. I guess I had that chance a long time ago maybe. Maybe I had a family one that loved me one that would've watched me grow up. One that celebrated my achievements and picked me up when I fell down. I like to believe that I would have had that chance, because I have this locket. It's tiny and I can't open it but it has a name on it. It's written in curvy letters and I like to think that it is mine, besides Rosanna Black has a nice ring to it.

Growing up all I knew were white walls and the pain of being a laboratory experiment. I was only fed enough to keep me alive and basically used as a human lab rat. Eventually the experiments blurred together but I will always remember the experiment that gave me my wings. All I will tell you is that it hurt, a lot.

One day there was a new scientist, I was around 8 at the time, she had pretty red hair. So I told her, I flinched away expecting to be punished but I wasn't. That confused me I never could keep my mouth shut when I wanted to say something. All the pretty red head did was smile kindly.

I was freed three days later.


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all I just want to say thanks for the support and all the positive feedback it means a lot. I also want to say that I love Loki and so instead of making him a plan out villain I decided that the staff he carried around in the movie controlled him.**

Chapter 1

_Natasha P.O.V._

It was all Stark's fault. It was supposed to be a simple mission; get the info and get out. Not save the bird girl. There were more experiments, sure but most were mad and the ones that were not were completely Hydra. She was the youngest, there was no way that she was even close to sane.

But eventually I agreed with him. The girl never responded to pain or any attempts at contact, in fact she responded to nothing at all. Until the sixth day I was undercover I came into direct contact with the child. I was sent to collect her and I think a new face brought her out of her shell that she built around herself. She looked up and said clear as day.

"You have pretty hair."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We have to save her."

"Why Tasha I thought you thought she was mad. Why the change of heart?" Tony asked with narrow eyes "or better yet since when do you have a heart?"

Natasha glared at him as Steve stated "Enough Stark."

"He has a point. I thought you didn't want to help the girl." Barton said with a cocked head.

Natasha frowned in annoyance "She spoke."

Tony raised an eyebrow "She spoke." He repeated slowly.

Loki ignored him and looked at Natasha "What did the Youngling say?"

"It doesn't matter" she stated annoyed "the fact of the matter is that she is not mad, as I had thought."

"So you will help us save the child?" asked Thor.

"Yes"

"So, what's the plan?" asked Bruce.

Tony smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Rosie POV_

White, I'm surrounded by it. All I see it all around me. Why bother coming out just to see more white. I think I will stay here; it hurts less here. The pain I mean, it still hurts just not as much as it would out there outside of here.

You know maybe I will come out. Yes I will, I want to see that new scientist. She is interesting, I think I like her. Yes, I like her she has pretty hair and she did not punish me for speaking. I looked around the white room. It hasn't changed much. The walls are still white, the floor to. I do not have the strength to look up.

I am sore. I cannot remember the experiment I went through. Maybe it was one of those were all they ask me are you loyal to Hydra. It's stupid really; why would I be loyal to someone that hurt me.

I felt my room tremble, then I heard screaming. I can hear the guards running past my room to the place that the explosion has taken place or at least what I think was an explosion. I hear my door open. I don't open my eyes or look up, what's the point?

"Hey kid, ready to go?"

My head snaps around. That's not how the guards come get me for an experiment.

In the doorway I see a person, who seems to be made of metal. He, I think it is an he, was covered in red and gold. I think I like those colors.

"Move Stark, your scaring her."

"No I'm not" the metal man protested as he moved out of the way.

Standing there was the new red head. I cocked my head. She was not in white, she was in black. Her outfit was as black as my hair. She knelt down in front of me and smiled kindly. Her eyes asking if she could pick me up. I nodded hesitantly and she quickly lifted me into the air. I tensed up but quickly relaxed, I think I trust her.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"Shut it Stark. Lets go."

I was free.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about taking so long! I know the chapter is short but I promise a big long chapter about her life with the avengers.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**

Chapter 2

**Tony POV**

The kid fell asleep a few minuets into the flight back to Fury's floating boat. My idea, my responsibility they said. So I was on babysitting duty; poor kid is skin and bones. She's about as light as a feather. I shifted her into my lap while watching out for her wings.

I froze as she shifted closer to me so that she was on her side. Thats when I saw the necklace chain. I carefully pulled it out from under her shirt. Rosanna Black, that has a nice ring to it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I spent a lot of time with the Rosie. Natasha was right, once she opens up she's a great girl. She has spent three whole weeks in shields hospital wing. I could tell she was starting to get a case of cabin fever.

"Pepper, honey, how do you fell about having a kid?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two days later the adoption papers were signed and little Rosie became a big part in the avengers hectic and crazy life.


End file.
